Below Eastern Skies
by TintinRossi56
Summary: When Bab El Ehr retakes control in Wasdesah, Tintin finds himself captured. And when Bab El Ehr does something unexpected, Tintin is exposed to another danger And Amjed wants a more permanent solution to silence Tintin for good. If you not like this kind of stuff don't read. Rating may go up at a later date
1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Hello again, i've got a bit of writers block conerning Shadows so I've decided to take a break and move to something with a little bit more pain and misery to say the least as certain people liked my nightmare stories and I wanted to go back to basics. I need time to set up the story for Shadows and it's getting there it really is. Please review if you like the story and if you aren't into Fanfictions full of pain then don't read past this point but if you liked my nightmare fanfictions then keep reading. This is set after Tintin And The Picaros but does not feature Myles though, I've instead added some extra OC's I've also inculded Abdulllah but he is older and more mature than before. Any mistakes are my fault alone but if anyone sees any that is spelt very badly please say so.**

**Title: Below Eastern Skies**

**Catergory: Adventures Of Tintin**

**Characthers: Tintin, Captain Haddock, Emir Ben Kalish Ezab, Bab El Ehr, Abdullah, Olivera De Figurea**

**Genre: Hurt, Angst, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Themes: Torture, Friendship**

**Ideal Music: Elegy - Lisa Gerrard **

**Hope - Hans Zimmer**

**The War Is Over - Sarah Brightman**

**Summary: Tintin is captured whilst in Wadesah when Bab El Ehr retakes the Capital. What will become of him and will anyone be able to get him out.**

He couldn't help it. It was well founded that he would be in the wrong place at the wrong time and this was definately the wrong time.

He was dragged harshly across the wooden floor and thrown straight into the first avaible empty cell. Upon being thrown in, he threw himself up against the door but was only met by the uncomfortable stares from the guards, who were laughing as they walked away.

Tintin slipped his hands though the bars, pressing his forehead against the cold silver bars wondering just how he was going to get himself out of this bizzare situation. Pushing himself off the bars he made his way over to the adjoining wall and let himself fall to the floor.

It was just luck that he happened to be in Wadesah when the rebels managed to take the capital and actually shifted power from Emir Ben Kalish Ezab to Bab El Ehr and as usual he had to be there. He didn't go looking for trouble this time, he gone to visit Olivera however he'd been getting ready to go to the airport the coup de etate had suddenly out of the blue come into being.

Now he was trappped and alone miles away from home and had no idea what was going to come next.

"Out of everyone they captured it had be you" A voice stated from the depths of the dark room. Tintin turned to consult the voice but got nothing but darkness in return. Slowly a figure moved forward and a face formed as the sunlight hit his skin.

"Bab El Ehr" he stated through gritted theeth.

"Why is always you?"

"I'm begining to wonder the same thing myself" Tintin replied scarcastically trying his best not to smile in the process. This comment only proceeded to anger him.

"Watch your lip, It'll be your undoing" He growled back. "I wouldn't get your hopes up on your 'friends' getting you out of this"

"I wouldn't put it past them so good luck with that" Tintin said bravely.

"You'll never learn. By the time i'm finished, you won't be worth rescuing"

Clicking his fingers two men appeared from the coridoor. One began to unlock the steel lock causing Tintin to step back. The second the door opened the guard gave Tintin a hard punch straight in the face causing to fall straight onto the hard stone floor. Tintin was only wearing a short sleved white shirt with black trousers. Both guards grabbed him, pulling him onto his feet and pratically dragged him out of his cell.

"Get him into the square and teach him some manners"

"Usual amount?" The guard asked.

"No, make it forty"

The guards dragged him away pulling him through various coridoors and then suddenly he was in the square and the light blinded him for a good few seconds. He was pulled forward and before he knew it his hands were been bound with thick rope, tightly at that and then the end of that rope was tied to a wooden pole that was stuck firmly in the ground and its hieght reached up to Tintin's chest.

Looking round he realised he was in the public square and people were starting to gather in large numbers leaving him apprehensive as to what was going to happen next. He was pushed down into a squatting position and from that angle he was at he caught a flash of a long whip in the other guards hand. He began to involentarily shake as he thought more and more about how this was going to end. He quickly scanned the crowd, seeing nothing but the angry faces of those who wanted to see him suffer. He looked round at his right just in time to see Olivera pushing through the crowd untill he reached the barrier that prevented him from walking the last few metres to his friend. At that moment Olivera felt like collasping onto his knees and as thier eyes meet he could see the fear radiating in his eyes. His eye's were begging for help but Tintin knew he couldn't risk it.

One of the guards produced a long sharp knife causing Tintin to shake even harder. He approached the long jornalist and cut up the sleves and then moved onto the back of his shirt, slicing it up untill the shirt fell helplessly to the ground. His toned chest heaved as the other guard pulled his whip out from his belt and began to flex his arm muscles readying himself for the injury he was about to inflict on the man in front of him. Tintin rested his head against the wood hoping this would be over quickly. Watching it flick back he braced himself for the pain that was about to come.

The guard flung his whip straight against Tintin's back ripping the first layer of skin, causing Tintin to cry out in pain and grasp the wooden pole. He gritted his theeth and attempted to pull himself back up but was met by a furtherlash in exactly the same place making him gasp loudly in pain. Olivera closed his eyes not wanting to witness the pain that was being inflicted upon his best friend. As the third lash came across his back he couldn't hold it in anymore, letting out a loud scream.

Olivera's eyes started to water as he thought about the many ways in which this could end. Eventually the whip strikes came in faster and faster making him shout out harder causing his eyes to water with every strike and by the time the final strike was about to come he was grasping the pole with his fingertips, barely able to hold onto anything and thats when it came. The final strike, and when it came Tintin had no choice but to let go leaving him hanging by only the rope but he was thankful that it was finally over. As one of his hands was released his eyes locked with Olivera's for the second time and noticed that tears where running down Olivera's face. He was desperate to help him but he knew Tintin would say no, he knew him all too well and just knew he would refuse.

As the guards pulled him to his feet and dragged him back to the door Olivera got an unfortunate glance at the whip wounds that were ravaged across his back, blood lightly seeping out of some of the deeper cuts. He couldn't bear it, he just couldn't.

**It might be a potential first chapter but that will only be if it gets a lot a attention and reviews. I'm at work on the second chapter should that happen. Thanks for reading and if you've enjoyed please feel free to review. **


	2. The First Reunion

**Thanks for the reponse and all the reviews, I really apprieciate it. I had a bit of trouble to top that chapter so I decided to redo the plotline. This is in the Tintin cannon and Tintin's about 19/20 in this story. The story will get more painful as it goes on so If thats whats anyone's looking for please bear with me, I'm in between University assignments at the moment. And for the guest reviewer that asked if that scene was inspired by Bible Tv Series, the answer is yes. I'm not religious but I really enjoyed the show so thanks for spotting that. Apologies if I have repeated myself in the ideal music cause I tend to use the same tracks to inspire me when I write, and it tends to make me write better**

**Chapter Premise****: Tintin is reunited with a old friend and their is a new problem developing.**

**Ideal Music****: I Am - Lisa Gerrard**

**Devotion - Lisa Gerrard**

Tintin was thrown back into the same cell he had occupied barely minuets ago. After the ordeal he couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into tears. Gingerly he moved his hand up onto his back, grimacing as his hand hit the abused and slashed skin. Puling himself up from his stomach he used the wall as a leaning agent to balance his body as he moved into a more comfortable position. After finding a comfortable position he let himself slide down the wall and leaned his head against the wall wishing that he could drift away into a world different than the one he currently resided in.

Barely miunets after he had started to settle, a loud commotion entered and the guards re-entered dragging another man in between them. Without taking any notice of Tintin they re-opened the door and quickly pushed the elder man in but one of the guards took exception to the fact that Tintin was being so quiet. Kneeling down he put his face right up to Tintin's and smiled widely.

"awwh, whats wrong? Was that to strong for you!" he mockingly laughed in a sing song voice. He tried to ignore it when suddenly he was thrown sharply onto his stomach and kicked straight up into his abdomen making him grunt in pain. The two guards chorused in laughter and it was followed by a second muscle wrenching kick straight into his chest. One of them leant down and grabbed Tintin's hair in a vice like grip, pulling him up onto his knees. A swift punch to his face follwed, causing him to wobble on his knees. The second guard pressed his whole hand against the lacerated skin on Tintin's back and despite gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming a reconisable wimber found its way.

"Leave him alone!" The older prisoner suddenly cried out, trying to push himself in between the guards. The man however was pushed back onto the floor. One of the guards swung his fist back and then hit Tintin with full force causing him to fall onto his back, taking every last bit of strenght out him. The guards then left, relutantly at that, knowing that they could have inflicted more damage than they did.

The older prisoner approached him and Tintin flinched trying to get away from him, unaware of his identity.

"Oh my gosh Tintin?!"

Hearing the familiarity of the voice Tintin couldn't help but turn around, meeting the face of someone he never thought he wouldn't see in a place like this.

"Emir Ben Kalish Ezab?" He exclaimed.

"My god, Tintin, what have they done to you?" He asked, grasping his hand and pulling him into a sitting position.

"How did you get here?" Tintin asked, whezzing as his chest adjusted to the pain.

"I was caught by Bab El Ehr's men after I got my children out of the capital with my wife. All I want is for them to be safe. But what are you doing here? I... I never knew you were in Wadesah"

"I was visiting a friend in the city, I was just about to leave the city when ..when it happened"

He grimaced in pain as he tried to move but the Emir leant a hand, helping him manoever himself into a more comfortable position. The emir gripped his hand as Tintin cried out loudly in pain. Eventually they were lying against the wall and Tintin was the one to break the ice.

"Whats going to happen to us?" Tintin asked, knowing fully well the answer he could possibly recieve in return.

"I.. I erm, I don't know. They could keep us imprisoned, resort to torture or they could even..." The Emir stopped, unsure if Tintin wanted to hear the rest of the sentence.

"Or even what?" Tintin asked, worried about what the Emir was intending to say.

"I Don't think you'll like it"

"Please just tell me" he pleaded.

"Tintin, trust me you don't want to know and to be honest I'm pretty sure they won't resort to it anyway. Please tell me Captain Haddock knows you're in Wasdesah"

Tintin stayed silent, not knowing how to answer that statement because the answer would tear him apart.

"Tintin?"

"No, He doesn't"

"Tintin!" The Emir exclaimed, mad that he hadn't told someone where he was, knowing that, that act alone could diminish the chances of him being rescued.

"The Captain was away when I left, I saw an oppotunity to do some traveling on my own, I never thought to.. to.., I'm an idiot"

"It's not your fault, You've never done anything could deserve this kind of treatment"

"It was bound to catch up with me eventually" Tintin stated, knowing, just knowing that this was going to end in the worst way imaginable.

**Finally, another chapter done. Sorry for the wait for the people who are enjoying this and like I said if you want to see more misery, your going to need to hang on for a little bit longer. If you like please review! **


	3. The First Infliction

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I've been quite busy and in a bit of a bad mood lately so I haven't had the chance to update the story. I love this story and I've really missed this and thanks for all the support, I'm really quite surprised at the amount of review the story has got with only two chapters so far so thanks everyone. Great reviews like the ones I've already recieved keep me going. Hope everyone enjoys this and if you like please review. I've already writen the next chapter so I'll try and get it up before the end of next week.**

**Chapter Premise: Tintin is taken away to Bab El Ehr's right hand man, Amjed to be tortured for information. However what Amjed wants is not what Tintin knows so he uses the oppotunity to take his anger out on him but Amjed is a ruthless man who will do anything to get his way.**

**Ideal Music**

**1\. The Truth Beneath The Rose - Within Temptation**

**2\. Misere Mei - Sarah Brightman**

**3\. See The Sun - Lisa Gerrard**

There was a large clunck as the door to the cell was re-opened by the same guards as before and one entered the cell and pointed straight at Tintin.

"You come with us" He demmanded.

Tintin froze, unable to move. He had no idea what was coming and he certainly didn't want to know what was going to happen to him.

"Did I not make myself clear!" the guard shouted.

Walking into the cell he pulled Tintin from his position and onto his feet and hit him in the back causing him to gasp and wobble upon his bare feet. He pushed Tintin out of the cell and as he closed the door both guard proceeded to grab him, painfully hard by his shoulders, making him grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming.

"Where are you taking him?" The emir demmanded as he finally managed to get himself onto his feet.

"Somewhere you'll end up soon" One of the guards laughed as they left the room clucthing the younger they had within thier grasp.

Tintin was pullled through another series of coridoors for a good few minuets before being dragged into a room and was thrown at the feet of an older man.

The man was older than the guards but was not as old as Bab El Ehr. His dark sahara skin was accompanied by thick jet black hair along with dark henious brown eyes, that seemed to pierce the overwhelming darkness in the poorly lit room. Tintin sat there in total silence, scared to say anything in case it was met by another act of violence. The man nodded at the two guards and the next thing Tintin knew he was being pulled over to the over side of the room and forced into a chair. The guards proceeded to tie his wirsts and ankles to the cuffs that were already tightly fastened onto the chair. He wanted to fight this so much but this body wouldn't let him. After the guards where finished they left leaving him alone with the older gentleman, causing his mind to wander, wondering what was going to happen to him next.

The man circled him like a vulture and then moved to the red hit fire in the corner, which was spewing out red hot sparks.

"You really need to be stopped and what better time than now"

Tintin shivered as the man, Amjed, pullled out a glowing red hot poker from the blazing fire and slowly walked towards him. He struggled with his bindings as Amjed approached him, shaking hard with fear.

Amjed laughed at Tintin's reaction, seeing the fear radiate in his eyes was something he enjoyed seeing in his subjects.

"I haven't even touched you yet!" he laughed, exposing his gleaming, white evil teeth. "You're supposed to be Tintin, I pressumed you would be a lot more resiliant than this. Well, at least it'll be easier to get what I want out of you"

"What do you want?" Tintin questioned

"I want to know where the Emir's men are, and don't say you don't know because I know what you're like"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Fine" Amjed scoffed, ready to start inflict nothing but pain upon his subject.

Bringing the red hot poker firmly into his grasp he pressed the searing heat straight against Tintin's shoulder. Tintin couldn't hold back this time round and screamed loudly as the heat seeped into the depths of his skin, burning him from the outside in. Tintin breathed ragged the second that Amjed pulled the poker away.

"Lets try this again shall we" he said, placing the hot poker back into the fire and picking up an exceptionally sharp eight inch blade he marched straight back over to Tintin.

"I Don't know!"

"Oh of course you don't" he scoffed.

He tightly gripped Tintin's shoulder, causing Tintin to grit his teeth as agonizing pain ran through the nerve endings inhabiting his shoulder. Using his other hand, which was holding the knife, he very slowly pressed the silver tip into the skin on his thigh untill a thick line of blood appeared and then just as slowly pulled the knife to the top of his thigh. Tintin stared defiantly into his dark vacant eye's. He couldn't give in and if he was going to go down he would go down fighting.

"I don't know anthing about the current whereabouts of the emir's men and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you" Tintin stated, his voice never wobbling on a single sylable.

"If that's the case, what I'm about to do next will be purely for me only and you have no idea what I am purely capable of"

"I won't give in" Tintin stated, trying his best to control his breathing.

"We'll see about that" Amjed replied as he grabbed his hair tightly and placed the sharp knife against his throat.

**Like I said thanks for everyone who's following and reviewing and all the guest reviews. All your great comments keep me writing. There will be so many twists and turns in this story as I've already plotted out where I want this story to go so I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks for reading and please review if you like the story.**


	4. A Change Of Mind

**Hiya, I hope everyone is ready for a bit of a twist in this story, no complaining please as what happens in this chapter is Amjed's main driver in further chapters. The flogging in the first chapter was Bab ElEhr's way of detering Tintin and then detering the public from following in his footsteps. I've had to cope with a lot of stress at the minuet so this might be the last chapter for a while, I really need to get some stress relief before I continue this story so it may be a while before the story gets updated. Anyways enough of my rants please enjoy my loverly story twist and if you like please review. This may be a little bit short but please bare with me and thanks for all of the reviews. I can't believe I have so many reviews for just three chapters! **

**Chapter Premise: Bab El Ehr decides to have Tintin released ruling that he recieved his punishment however Amjed challenges him for a more permanent punishment. Bab El Ehr may despise Tintin but refuses to have him continually punished when he hasn't even commited a crime. **

The Emir was left alone in the cell for a good hour or so, helplessly listening to the screams echoing down the stone corridor. He couldn't imagine what they were doing to him at that moment in time but every single scream was making him uncontrolably squirm.

The sound of the main door opening caused him to move back. As the cell door was opened a guard pulled Tintin back into the cell by his wirsts and placed him near the back of the cell then grabbed the Emir before he could rush to the younger man. He struggled with the guards, for which he earned a sharp punch and was quickly dragged away, leaving Tintin's unconscious body alone in the cell. He was covered in burn marks and incisions littered his arms and legs adding to the horrific whip wounds upon his back. He lay in complete silence of the room, his chest raggedly rising and falling as he tried to breathe.

Meanwhile at the palace, which Bab El Ehr had claimed amongst other things, another arguement was just begining.

Bab El Ehr was on the balcony when Amjed approached him, his eyes reflecting nothing but pure pleasure following the torturous techniques he had just unleashed upon the young jornalist and relished at the fact he would have another person to interogate when he returned to the room later.

"You asked to see me sir" Amjed said.

"I take it Tintin didn't know anything"

"He claims to know nothing, Give me time I'll get it out of him" Amjed gloated feeling quite happy with himself.

"Even if he did know anything, I doubt he would tell you"

"Funny you should say that, because that was exactly what he said" Ajmed exclaimed.

Another man approached and stopped as soon as he reached Bab El Ehr.

"We're readying the release of the prisoner in our custody, the journalist"

"Good, Go ahead" Bab El Ehr replied.

Amjed shot Bab El Ehr a scowling look as the man left their presence.

"You're releasing him!" he growled, exceptionally angry at the coversation he had just heard in front of him.

"I see no reason to keep him in jail" Bab El Ehr replied, trying to shrug it off.

"That 'kid' is a nuissance, he deserves everything he gets" Amjed growled through gritted theeth, trying his best not to shout at him.

"That may be so in your opinion but I am not keeping him in our custody when he hasn't commited a crime"

"He cannot be allowed to roam around freely". Amjed was livid now and unwilling to comprehend the consequences of what would happen after they released him. Bab El Ehr though ruled with an iron fist and althought he dispised the journalist he was unwilling to disobey the laws laid down as they were there for a reason.

"Unless he has commited a crime against our laws he will not be punished any further. He is been released and thats the end of it, rest assured if he does commit any further crimes he will be arrested and punished accordingly, but untill such time I expect you to remain loyal to me and follow my orders, is that clear?"

"Fine" Amjed stated, his voice layered with unsatisified tones.

But this wasn't over at least not in Amjed's eyes.

**Please review I put a lot of effort into this and I promise a nice lengthy chapter next. If you like please review. More twists and turns coming soon**


	5. The Second Reunion

**Thanks for all the brilliant reviews, I believe the amount of reviews this story has already, It's got more than my last nightmare story at this present time. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this and as promised here's a nice long chapter that features Abdullah. He's more mature in this story as this is set a good while after Tintin and The Picaros. This chapter is more upbeat that the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.. And if you like please review!**

**Chapter Premise: Tintin is released however he has no recollection of it having been unconcious at the time. He wakes up in Olivera's feeling a little bit safer but they still have many challenges to face and when a surprise vistor appears at Olivera's in the middle of the night the situation is revealed to be worse.**

**Ideal Music (Just the one this time, I usually put down three)**

**Safe and Sound - William Joseph**

Sunlight rays from the rising sun gently streached through the empty window hitting the four walls enclosed within. The rays reached to a hidden room in the side through a high window which only contained a side table and a bed which upon it lay Tintin.

His eyelids stinged as his body reacted to the blazing warm sunlight, fluttering furiously as he tried to wake up. As his eye's finally opened the pain in every single muscle in his body suddenly reignited causing him remember the infliction of the injuries in the first place. He tried to move but everything ached. After a couple more miunets he managed to pull himself up but as he looked around he realised he wasn't in jail but at this moment he didn't feel concerned. His new environment seemed friendlier. Hearing movement he involuntarily froze but as the door opened a very familar friend bounded into the room causing Tintin to smile broadly.

"Snowy!" he exclaimed as the terrier jumped onto his lap, licking his face happily. He let his face fall into Snowy's soft snow white fur, as he wrapped his arms around his faithful companion.

The door opened again revealing another familar face.

"Olivera!"

Olivera smiled widely and sat down on the bed, beside Tintin.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"You can't remember?"

"No, the last thing I remember is..."

He paused as his mindflashed back to the torture, causing him to shudder and sway slightly depsite being anchored to the bed. Olivera quickly moved his hand to Tintin's uninjuried shoulder to steady him and he fell onto Olivera's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Tintin"

"It's not your fault Olivera, There's nothing you could have done"

Tintin looked at himself, gazing in disbelief at the amount of injuries upon his chest, abdomen and his arms and legs. The only place that seemed untouched was his face, for which he was quite glad.

The large gap in his memory was worrying for him only leaving him to wonder what had happened in that period.

"How did I get here?" he asked again.

"They released you"

"What!? Who ordered it? Thats impossible"

"Actually it was Bab El Ehr"

Tintin sat there in shock, surprised that Bab El Ehr would do such a thing.

"But that doesn't make any sense"

"I know, You're very lucky I was there when they released you, At least your safe now"

"Thank you Olivera, You're a good friend"

Tintin spent the majority of the day sleeping, waking up now and then to have a drink so by the time night came around he was wide awake and unable to get comfy in the chilled midnight air. Having Snowy beside him helped. It wasn't like he was cold but his limbs were still sore. The whip wounds had sealed up thanks to Olivera cleaning and bandaging the worst of the wounds. Suddenly the souns of the door creaking brought him back into reality. Pulling himself back onto his feet he carefully made his way to the door and upon opening it bumped straight into Olivera in the process.

"Don't scare me like that" Olivera exclaimed.

"Sorry, I heard a noise"

They creapt into the living area, with Olivera in the front but as they turned the corner they got the shock of thier lives, as the last person he expected was standing there.

"Woah! Olivera!"

"Abdullah what are you doing here?" Olivera asked.

Abdullah stepped forward, ready to answer Olivera's question then suddenly noticed that Tintin was there, as Olivera walked over to the table.

"Tintin?" he questioned, surprised to see him standing there. "It's good to see you" he said extending his hand to Tintin. As they exchanged a handshake Tintin realised just hiw long it had been since he was last in Wadesah. Abdullah was now in his late teens, still with slim build and in height was taller than his father making him look a lot older than he was. His hair was no longer the short cut it used to be and his long black locks were visible through his headscarf.

"How did you..." Abdullah suddenly paused upon seeing all the cuts upon Tintin's arms and legs

"What happened to you?" Abdullah asked as he helped Tintin down onto the nearest chair.

"One of Bab El Ehr's men wanted information I couldn't give him. I'm guessing he's Bab El Ehr's right hand man"

"How did you get here?"

"They released me"

Abdullah blinked furoiusly trying to make sense of what Tintin had just said. "That doesn't sound like Bab El Ehr, If you don't mind me saying he's one to shoot first and ask questions later"

"My thought exactly" Tintin agreed.

Abdullah then went silent, pleading with Tintin's hazel eye's, wondering how to break the topic he really needed to talk about but then Tintin beat him to it.

"What are you doing back here Abdullah? Your Father said he sacrificed everything to get you and your family out of the city"

"Because I've got a problem, My father's men have dissapeared"

Tintin and Olivera frowned in response to that statement.

"What do you mean 'dissapeared?" Olivera asked.

"As in poof, gone. I traveled to the congregation location but they weren't there. I tried all the other places I could think of and there's still some I need to check, I just thought, given that I trust you, well both of you, I thought Olivera deserved to know"

"What's your next move abdullah?" Olivera asked as Tintin stood up and unfortunately gave Adbullah a full view of the dried up whip wounds upon his back. The sight of them make Abdullah shudder and was shocked to the extent by which Bab El Ehr had punished him when all he was doing was visiting a friend.

"Like I said I've... erm still got some places to check. I need to go now the sooner I get out the better"

Abdullah stood up, his brown kind eye's colliding with Tintin's in the process. He could see just how tired Tintin was and saw through the facade he was trying to establish to hide the pain he was truly feeling. What surprised Tintin the most was how maturely Abdullah was handling the situation but then again everyone had to grow up sometime. Tintin stepped up to Abdullah.

"Tintin what are you doing?" Abdullah asked.

"I'm going with you"

"What?! No, not in your condition"

"But Abdullah..."

"Tintin you need to rest, you're injuried" Abdullah stated placing his hand on Tintin's shoulder. " I'll be fine Tintin, If I find my father's men where I think, I stress think, they are I should be back within a couple of days"

"And If they're not where you think they are?" Olivera asked, slightly worried about the response he might give.

"Then I'll just keep searching, I'm not leaving my father to rot under the rule of Bab El Ehr" Abdullah stated, his voice full of emotion that he really cared for his father. Abdullah nodded at Olivera then went to leave but was stopped by Tintin, who placed his hand on Abdullah's shoulder.

"Good Luck Abdullah" He said softly.

"Thanks I'll need it" Abdullah smiled.

As Abdullah left Tintin hoped that Abdullah would be able to complete his mission because if he didn't Wadesah would turn into an inhospitable place. Taking ahold of Tintin gently by the shoulders he started to lead him back to the bed.

"Olivera I'm not tired" he protested, trying to fight the sleepiness that was lingering beneath. He carefully lowered Tintin onto his side and no sooner than that deed was completed Tintin finally succombed to the power of his subconscious. By the time Olivera reached the door Tintin was fast asleep. Olivera walked back over to him and pulled the sheet over Tintin creating a barrier between him and the chilled desert air

**This took a lot of writing and I did originally intent on splitting this across two chapters but they were so closely writtern I decided to put them both together and I did say I would do a nice long chapter. If you like please review, next chapter up soon.**


	6. Sahara

**Sorry for the wait everyone, been rather busy trying to get other things done so it's taken me a while to get back into this after being ill for so long but now I'm feeling a lot better and I'm glad that people are enjoying this. Finally off from University and althought this chapter is short I'm hoping it'll keep till I manage to type the next chapter. If you like please review. **

**Chapter Premise: The followers of Bab El Ehr are still divided over his decison of letting Tintin go however Amjed has plans should Bab El Ehr not come around to his way of thinking.**

Angry wasn't a word that described Amjed state of mind at present time, livid was more of an accurate word. He didn't reget betraying the Emir to get Bab El Ehr into power but he didn't forsee him making a descison that more than likely could be seen to weaken his leadership. Amjed still refused to believe that Tintin was innocent. In his mind he deserved to be punished and in his opinion the punishment he wished to impose would silence him for good.

Noticing Bab El Ehr was nowhere in sight Amjed moved to the enterance to the palace gardens, shifting his attention to a younger man, leaning against one of the supporting pillars of the door. Upon seeing Amjed the younger man pulled himself from his postion and stood upright.

"Did you talk to Bab El Ehr master?" He inquired.

"Yes Arslan, I did but the conversation was rather short. He still refuses to re-arrest that kid"

"Maybe that kid influenced him in some sort of way" Arslan spat, fully aware of where the conversation was going.

"I wouldn't put it past him" Amjed exclaimed. "He's very crafty that one"

"We can't count on Bab El Ehr to go through with this" Amjed stated.

Arslan smiled at that particular statement. He had been waiting for this and would gladly offer his services to him.

"What are you implying" Arslan asked, attemting to hide his smile.

"That I'm going to fix this, and this time for good"

**Like I said sorry it's a little bit too short but if you like the story please review.**


	7. The Awakening

**Finally I'm getting somewhere. I'm not planning on killing Tintin off but he's going to be put through one hell of a time in these next few chapters. It's going to get quite nasty so if anyone doesn't like where this is going please don't complain. Amjed is evil and will do absolutely anything to make sure Tintin is out of the way. If anyone likes this feel free to review. I hope this chapter is long enough for people as my last chapter was only about 300 words long. I really hate what Amjed stands for to be perfectly honest, but I needed a nasty villain and I love all the reviews so thanks. **

**Chapter Premise: Tintin wakes up having been asleep for three days but Abdullah still isn't back. Amjed takes further steps to sort out Tintin which involves a nighttime abduction but little does he know that someone in the palace still holds alligence to the Emir.**

As his eye's finally flickered open again he didn't realise just how much time had gone past. Pulling himself up from the bed he didn't feel any pain causing him to wonder just how much time had passed as it seemed only a few hours had passed since Abdullah had left. As he stood up he instantly felt more energetic than he did before. He strided out of the room and was met by Olivera who was busy in the Kitchen.

"How are you feeling Tintin?"

"A lot better" Tintin breathed, relieved that the majority of the pain had gone. As Olivera offered him a large glass of water he gladly accepted it and upon sitting down gulped it down contently, enjoying the feel of water against his dry, parched throat. After emptying half the glass of it's contents he placed it back on the table, looking up at Olivera.

"How long have I been asleep?" Tintin asked, feeling Snowy's soft fur against his skin as his loyal companion nuzzled up against his leg.

"Three days" Olivera replied, joining Tintin at the table.

"Three whole days?!" Tintin exclaimed in disbelief, unwilling to believe he had slept so long even though he could have sworn he had only slept a few hours. It was just then that another thought encompassed him.

"Any word off Abdullah?"

"Thats the problem, he hasn't returned yet"

Tintin grew silent for a moment and then spoke.

"It's possible he's still searching for the Emir's men. He did say that he wouldn't stop searching untill he found them"

"I just hope nothing bad happens whilst he's gone, he's one of the only people I can trust"

But luck wasn't on thier side as in the palace a plan was been aclumilated right under Bab El Ehr's nose. Amjed's plan was finally being put into action. The original plan had involved a mutiny by overthrowing Bab El Ehr but then decided to be selfish and act for himself. Right at this moment in the mid afternoon sun Amjed was enjoying a moment to himself inhaling the sulty cigar smell of the room and it was then that Arslan approached him.

"The men are ready Amjed, When do we leave?"

"We'll leave in the night, just after the sun has set and by tomorrow we'll be rid of that meddler" he spat. Deep down he wanted him rid of now but he couldn't risk it. The night gave him a lot more cover and plently of time to do exactly what he wanted.

"If you don't mind me asking Amjed, What exactly are you planning to do to him?" Arslan asked.

"Lets just say it's a more permananet solution"

"Wait, you mean execute?" Arslan exclaimed, a little bit shocked at just how far Amjed was willing to go.

"Yes. The life of a lowlife meddler for the future of the state. Trust me he'll be quickly forgottern"

However at the edge of the room someone had overheard the entire conversation and unfortunately for Amjed it was the last person he had wanted to hear his plans. The man rushed out of the palace then into a side alley almost immediately after leaving and knocked emphatically on the third door down. As the door opened he quickly slipped inside. Pulling his headscarf off he revealed his true colours of slightly tanned skin with long black hair and a full beard across his chin.

"Ahmed what are you doing here? We can't risk being found out" the younger man quickly stated.

"This is urgent Hakeem, It concerns Amjed"

"What's that traitor up to now?"

"Hakeem I need you to find Olivera and warn him. Amjed's planning to kidnap and execute Tintin"

"What?!" Hakeem exclaimed. "Please tell me this is a joke"

"Hakeem, find Olivera and tell him to leave with Tintin now, they are planning to grab him during the night"

"That only gives them a couple of hours... wait a minute Bab El Ehr didn't order it?"

"No, he was pretty adament that he wouldn't go that far" Ahmed replied. "Hakeem, You need to find Olivera, if you don't, an innocent man will die tonight"

**Thanks for the support so far, and like I said if anyone likes the story please review. Ahmed is from the Land Of Black Gold if anyone's wondering. The next chapter should be up before the end of the week.**


	8. Into Darkness

**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews, I can't believe just how much feedback i've gottern for this story so thanks to everyone who's following, favouriting and reviewing this storyline. In this chapter things get a lot worse for Olivera and Tintin. Hope everyone is enjoying this story. **

**Chapter Premise: Olivera rushes back from the market and they hurridly pack to leave before the sun sets but as they leave darkness is descending and they soon find that the patrols and guard duty have been doubled leaving them trapped. **

Pulling his head off the pillow he looked out the small window and admired the setting sun. He was slowly regaining the energy that he had, had previously. He was still far form being in tip top shape. Turning to face the wall he tried to get back to sleep when suddenly the door swung open and slammed shut revealing Olivera, who came rushing in.

"Tintin we need to pack and go now!"

Tintin pulled himself off the bed and forced himself into the kitchen where Olivera had thrown a saddle bag onto the table.

"Olivera, whats going on?"

"No time, we need to go" Olivera replied trying to his best not to stop what he was doing.

"We need to leave before sunset" Olivera continued.

The next thing Olivera felt was Tintin's hands tightly upon his shoulders causing him to stop what he was doing and look straight into his sparkling hazel eyes.

"Olivera whats wrong? Please?" Tintin pleaded desperately wanting to know what was doing on.

"Amjed's men are coming for you when the sun sets... he..."

"He what? Olivera! Please, tell me?"

His eyes pleaded with Olivera, begging for an answer. Olivera looked at him and seeing his begging eye's he couldn't bear to reveal Amjed's plan.

"He...He plans to execute you" Olivera said softly, trying to stop his eye's from flowing with tears.

"Execute?" Tintin stammered, unable to take it in.

"He wants you gone Tintin, I'm not going to let that happen, I won't let that happen" Olivera stated as he handed Tintin some appropriate clothes.

"Olivera"

Olivera turned upon hearing his name.

"Thank you Olivera, For everything"

Barely minents later they where ready to leave but the sun was already setting, well had nearly completely set against the horizon causing flecks of orange and red to streek in wonder across the sky. Now adorning middle eastern dress, that consisted of a long knee leg lenght dress with a belt accompanied by black trousers and sandals along with a headscarf covering his face, Tintin and Olivera made their way throught the streets heading straight for a hidden exit that very few people knew about. Beyond the city lay freedom and that was what they aimed for but right now reaching the goal they wanted was been prevented by the large amounts of partols they kept neary bumping into.

"Thats the eighth patrol we've nearly bumped into" Olivera exclaimed, trying his best to keep the two of them hidden as the patrol passed barely mentres in front of them. Olivera then went to turn the last corner that led to the hidden exit but pulled back quickly.

"Whats wrong" Tintin asked.

"It's guarded"

"How many? Just a few?"

"Try six, It looks like they've increased the patrols and guards. We're trapped, the main gate will be too heavily guarded"

Tintin went to turn around and met the eye's of someone else and these were eye's he knew very well. Olivera turned as men approached them from both sides and placed his hand across Tintin's chest in protection. Tintin was in no condition to take on six men and as the gap narrowed between them he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Did you really think I would just let you walk away my dear Tintin" Amjed stated emotionlessly.

"What exactly is it he's supposed to have done?" Olivera stated, standing his ground despite the fear reigning within him.

"This... Is none of your concern" Amjed distastefully spat.

There was no good way out of this, either way, it would end brutal.

"Take him"

Stepping back Amjed allowed the other men behind him and opposite him to take over. Olivera was immedaitly pushed aside but they weren't going to go down without a fight. The second Tintin started to fight back the pain returned and within seconds the guards pushed Tintin hard against the wall then proceeded to hit him and it was at that moment that Olivera suddenly lashed out, hitting one of the men trying to keep him on the ground straight in the face. He was determined to stop Amjed's men from taking his friend. He quickly pushed away the second man sending him straight to the ground but what was about to happen was something so unexpected that neither Olivera or Tintin had considered it.

"Olivera!"

Tintin's scream echoed through his ears and the next thing he felt was the sickening sound of a knife piercing his abdomen. He froze and as he slowly looked up his eye's met those of Amjed's but they were cold and distant, almost like a murderer. Amjed pushed the knife to its hilt, pushing upwards at the same time. Olivera gritted his theeth trying to stop himself from screaming in pain attempting to ignore the blood begining to enter and layer his throat.

"This is none of your business,Your mistake was getting involved" Amjed said slowly, pulling the knife sharply out of his abdomen. As Olivera fell onto the ground Tintin screamed so hard, so hard that he didn't believe it was him screaming. Within seconds Snowy let go of the guards leg he had ahold of and growling viciously lanched himself at Amjed, only to be hit by one of the other guards with so much force that he was sent flying, hitting the wall and landing on top of Olivera.

"No! Snowy! Olivera! Get your hands off me!" Tintin shouted, desperately fighting with the men that held him tightly against the wall, unwilling to let him go.

"Oh shut him up will you" Amjed muttered, as he placed his knnife back within his belt

Within the darkness of the night another decison was been made and this decison would change everything. Back at the palace Bab El Ehr stepped onto the moonlit balcony and gazed at the perilious mountains that lay beyond the walls of the city where the moon was shining down brightly within the sky of the prince of darkness

"It's time"

**Dum Dum Dum! Hope everyone has enjoyed this longish chapter. I did say this story would be finished yesterday but nevermind as it's still got quite a few chapters to go. A lot more misery to come so if you like please follow, favourite and review. I'm enjoying writing this and I'm really happy at the response I've had. I've been looking over the books quite recently as I'm reading them from start to finish and I've noticed that Tintin was gottern quite close to being executed on quite a few occaisions, for instance in Cigars Of The Pharaoh and The Blue Lotus. Sorry I'm rambling, If you like the story please review, Will be updated sometime next week at the earliest as I've got an assignment to finish. See ya's next time x x**


	9. There Is Hope Yet

**Thanks for all the AMAZING feedback, its making me so happy and now that my assignment is over and done with I can type the rest of this up! I really love this story and im enjoying writing it but to be honest I'm not sure how I'm going to end this story yet so there way be another twist in the making. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I didn't see this story going this way to be honest so bear with me, Oh and can anyone guess who the mystery man is in the first part in this chapter? Anyone?**

**Chapter Premise: Barely minents after Tintin's abduction two newcomers arrive looking for Tintin and Olivera.**

As the night began to set in the midnight air around the city empty of life and sound. The only sound barely audiable was that of Olivera, who's shallow breathing could barely be heard in the chill of the early evening. Blood had soaked into the surrounding material of his shirt and a thin line of blood ran from his mouth and onto his neck. There was still breath within him but his chest barely moved. On top of him lay snowy, unconcious resting against Olivera's hand.

It wasn't long before something, someone broke the night silence that had laid upon the city for that small period. Two men moved swiftly through the city looking for Olivera and the reporter that he had kept safe for days. They turned through the twisted streets unprepared for what laid before them. Both wore head scarfs to obscure thier identities but one of the men was well known to Olivera, as well as Bab El Ehr, meaning that he had to take a lot more care than the man that he was with.

As they turned the corner they laid eye's on Olivera and rushed straight to him, whilst the arab kept watch for any guards or partrols, even though the streets were absent of any people besides them.

The elder englishman gently pulled Olivera onto his back, causing him to stir slighty and it was then he noticed the stab wound in his abdomen.

"Oh no, Olivera?" he gently whispered.

Olivera's eye's started to flicker as the pain reignited within his body as his senses came back to life. His hands involentarily gripped the sand as pain cascaded through his abdomen. Looking up Olivera instantly reconised the kind and familiar face in front of him.

"Oh my... It's...It's you" Olivera stammered.

The gentleman quickly shushed him, placing his hand upon his cheek.

"It's alright, You're going to be fine Olivera"

His eye's quickly scowered the area and realised quickly something was missing.

"Olivera, Where's Tintin?"

"They...They took him" Olivera stuttered, gripping the man's hand.

"Who did?"

"Amjed"

The man's face tightened upon hearing that and the arab turned around to face the pair of them. The arab didn't look that shocked through, most of the Emir's men knew that Amjed had betrayed Ben Kalish Ezab but what they had failed to forsee was just how much he wanted rid of Tintin. The man helped Olivera painfully onto his feet and with a little bit of help from the arab managed to support Olivera on his shoulder. The other gentleman turned and gently picked up Snowy, pulling him close to his chest.

"Don't worry lad I'll find your master"

As Tintin's senses reignited he immediatly felt the chill of desert air against his cheeks which was followed by the distinct crackle of the fire spewing flames into the nearby surroundings.

He immediatly tried to move but his movement was restricted due to his bound hands behind his back. Their was no one around him, they all sat around the fire speaking in a tongue that he didn't understand. Realising how distracted they were he tried his best to shuffle himself away from the side of the tent. He barely got two metres before he was met by the resistance of a man standing in his path.

"Going somewhere?" Arslan inquired.

Arslan pulled him off the ground and dragged him straight back to the fire, pushing him at Amjed's feet.

"Caught him trying to sneak off Master"

Amjed stood up admiring the dishelved sight of Tintin at his feet.

"You will never learn"

He kicked him sharply up into the stomach causing him to grunt in pain behind the gag that was firmly in place around his mouth.

"Take him back to the tent and tie him up properly this time, guard him too. We can't have him running off before sunset can we"

With one pull he got Tintin up onto his feet and pushed him into the lone tent near the fire. He watched as Arslan tied him to the central post and then proceeded to tie his feet together to prevent any other escape attempts. He moved around trying to get into a comfortable position but it was futile as deep down he knew he didn't have long left.

Arslan joined them back at the fire quickly joining the conversation.

"Did he give you much trouble?" one of the others asked.

"Surprisingly not. For someone who's adament he's innocent he's not fighting back" Arslan replied.

Amjed was noticably absent from the group and was standing on a higher part at the base of the mountain they currently habited, which overlooked the city and looking into the darkness in his opinion the sooner dawn came, the better.

**I really love this story. Oh and by the way, not a death fic, just thought I'd say that before anyone starts complaining. Next chapter might be up later tonight and If it's not It should be up either tomorrow or in a couple of days. See ya's and if you liked this chapter please review**


	10. Arabian Sunrise

**Came up with a brilliant Idea for this chapter so I decided to write it down straight away instead of leaving it. This may end with a bit of a shock, not this chapter the story. I hope people are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I can't believe how many reviews I've got for this story, thanks very much to the people who reviewed in the last couple of days, they mean so much to me all these fantastic reviews, they keep me going so thanks. Oh and by the way ****Faith**** by Hans Zimmer and Lisa Gerrard goes wonderfully well with this chapter in my opinion, It's on the soundtrack album for The Bible - Tv Series and The Son Of God. The music for both of them is really good plus I'm a massive fan of Hans Zimmer. ****Tender Mercies ****by Steven Sharp Nelson is also a good accompaniment, This song helped me write this chapter so... Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Chapter Premise: Dawn has finally come and Amjed is ready to proceed with his plan but trouble is brewing in Wadesah and when someone comfronts Amjed the whole plan goes sideways leaving Amjed with only one option.**

He didn't get any sleep thoughtout the night, he simply lay there on the floor of the tent watching the stars through a small opening in the tent, witnessing them move on thier black canvas right up untill the edge of the sky began to turn the slightest hint of orange. He was tired, tired of doing the right thing and getting punished for it but this time he hadn't even been doing anything, all he had been doing was visiting an old friend.

As the enterance to the tent was pushed open he expelled all of his thoughts, trying to push them away as he was pulled out of the tent and into the beginings of the new day. Light was begining to eat away the darkness but only gradually, it would take longer for the guardian of the day to reveal his true potential.

They were at the base of one of the several high peaks that towered over the city. The jebel mountains where even mightier than these lonely desolate peaks.

Tintin was pushed onto his knees in front of Amjed whom had his back turned to the youthed man. Turning around he paced straight up to Tintin, pullling off his headscarf in one fluid movement causing Tintin to breath heavily as he tried to control the pain still running through his viens.

Tintin had never felt so alone

He regretted not letting the Captain know where he was going, Olivera was likely dying on the street due to Amjed stabbing him without reason and Snowy was nowhere to be seen not to mention Abdullah still hadn't returned. The way Tintin looked at the situation, he had limited options.

"I'm surprised you're not putting up a fight but then again, It works in advantage for me"

Tintin stayed defiantly quiet, daring not speak given the kind of man that Amjed was. He saw the sword lying against the rock and suddenly realised where this was going.

The light on the horizon was gradually widerning, creating pink and orange streaks across the sky, encompassing the previous darkness into an abundance of light.

"Your time is up" Amjed commmented, walking to the rock to pick up the sword.

He continued to stare defiantly at Amjed, wanting to desperately know why Amjed was so adament on getting rid of him when Tintin knew he hadn't done anything wrong. Arslan severed the rope around Tintin's ankles and pulled him onto his knee's.

"What are you doing Amjed?" echoed a voice, startling Amjed beyond compare. A figure slowly emerged and was revealed to thier eyes. Bab El Ehr. Tintin began to panic even more but why was he here and more importantly why now?

"I think the question you should be, what didn't YOU do" Amjed growled, directing the statement straight at Bab El Ehr. "I'm doing what you failed to do"

"I never failed to do anything. Amjed, this isn't the way"

At this point Tintin was in disbelief that this was Bab El Ehr speaking. He wasn't even being forceful or angry, he was being firm as he clearly didn't want this atrocity being commited.

"So you would rather let this 'scum' inhabit the city and start a revolution! You hate this 'kid', Why are you resisting this?" Amjed argued back in return.

"I may hate him, but that doesn't warrent death or justify murder. This man hasn't even commited a crime"

"Oh I see, He's infulenced you hasn't he. It was only earlier this week you ordered him to be publically flogged!"

"That was to shown him some respect and to keep the public in line"

Tintin was shocked beyond belief. He distinctively remembered Bab El Ehr stating that by the time he was done with him he wouldn't be worth rescuing. What had happened in that period to change him? If Bab El Ehr was finally deciding to be sensible for once it seemed a little late.

"If I had order him to be executed it wouldn't have settled anything, It would have caused a riot"

"This 'kid' has given you so much grief" Amjed replied with an even harsher tone than before.

"Amjed, Let it go"

"He is a threat to the state!" Amjed spat furiously.

"Let it go Amjed, It doesn't matter anymore"

Amjed stared at Bab El Ehr with a look that couldn't be described and then a shout interupted his train of thought.

"Sir! They are returning!" Arslan shouted.

"Who?"

"The Emir's men!"

Turning round in shock the next thing he saw ,about four hundred metres in front of him was the Emir's men, on horseback, heading straight back to the city with Abdullah in the lead and he had no doubt that air support would be here soon to. His suspicious was confirmed upon seeing the areoplanes like dots on the horizion getting nearer and nearer with every minuent. Tintin couldn't help but smile. He knew Abdullah would return having suceeded. A new wave of confidence suddenly reigned thoughout him. He was no longer alone and the chance of surival now seemed a lot higher than it did one minuet ago and he was willing to take that risk. Tintin slowly shuffled over to the nearest rock, without being noticed and began to fight the bonds holding his hands together.

"This is over" Bab El Ehr stated.

"You're weaker than I thought" Amjed stated upon realising that Bab El Ehr had given up his leadership, voluntarily at that.

"Maybe I am, But this ends now. It's Over"

"Maybe in your eyes"

Suddenly out of the blue Amjed launched himself at Bab El Ehr giving Tintin the oppotunity he had been waiting for. With one last tug he was free and immedaitly picked himself up and ran for his life, running straight past Amjed and Bab El Ehr. Amjed saw him leg it causing his anger to rise even more so than before and with one swift punch in the right place, Bab El Ehr slumped onto the ground. Pulling himself up Amjed watched as Tintin ran as fast as he could back to the city

"You're going to pay for this"

**Again thanks for all the fantastic reviews. Oh and The Fifth Guardian By Epica is also a cracking interlude that I used when I wrote this chapter. If you like this chapter please review, Don't worry not long to go now. Oh and another thing, the clothers that Tintin is wearing are similar to the robes he was wearing in the Land Of Black Gold when he followed Doctor Muller in the desert after witnessing the pipeline blow up, Just in case anybody's wondering. **


	11. There Will Be Blood

**I'm back finally!. I did handwrite this chapter a while back but I lost it and I've been looking for it for days . I'm enjoying writing Angels Fall First and I'm really amazed at the amount of reviews that this story has gottern so thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I've still got a few chapters to go yet so I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. I've got some more supernatural themed stories coming up so look out for them**

**Chapter Premise: Now free Tintin rushes back to the city but Amjed is close behind. Amjed promises that by the time that the sun has risen that his mission will be completed.**

**xx**

Tintin just ran and never looked back for he feared that if he did Amjed would be right behind him, but that wasn't far from the truth. He never stopped running untill he got through the main gates, which were unsurprisingly unguarded.

For a brief moment he forgot about everything then remembered what had happened the previous night and began to run through the streets, desperately trying to find out where they were attacked.

Following the street around he instantly reconised the place where he was grabbed the previous night, but there was one problem, the street was deserted. There was no sign of Snowy or Olivera. The only thing that stood out was something that Tintin just wanted to ignore, which was a medium sized blood pool next to the wall, where he was sure that Snowy and Olivera had been lying.

Involuntarily shaking he paced backwards, panicking beyond compare. Suddenly another figure pushed him around and slammed him against the opposite wall, taking him completely by surprise.

"And where exactly do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet"

He punched Tintin straight in the stomach and followed with a hard left hook to his cheek causing him to fall from Amjed's grasp. Amjed took the oppotunity of the new position to kick him hard up into the stomach. Tintin fell onto his hands and knees cradling his stomach as he coughed in pain. He could of sworn he coughed up blood but before he could confirm his suspicions Amjed grabbed him tightly by his collar and pulled him backwards hitting him straight in the nose, sending him flying back onto the ground. That very action left him frozen in pain. It hurt to breath, even more so than before. He could barely move and when he attempted to pull himself along the sand he felt every single grain of sand slip softly through his fingertips, unable to retain his grip upon the unforgiving ground. Amjed watched Tintin struggle and savoured it. Leaning over the younger man he pulled him off the ground and pressed him hard against the wall, gripping him by his throat.

"You will always be alone, No one is going to see you this time" Amjed growled.

Had the situation been different Tintin would have ignored a comment like this but at this moment he had lost all hope. Amjed withdrew his knife from his belt, the same curved blade that had been used to stab Olivera, and brought it close to Tintin's face. He shivered in fear and seeing a tiny patch of dried blood at the hilt of the knife did not help.

Amjed plunged the knife straight into Tintin's chest and the resulting peircing scream echoed throughout the streets, resonating into a particular man's ear. More specifically the man who had helped Olivera. He instantly knew who had screamed and began to run.

He felt every single inch of the cold steel knife within his chest but then Amjed pushed the knife upwards adding to the damage that had already been inflicted. Amjed violently pulled out the knife and let go of Tintin, letting him found onto the sandy ground. As Tintin hit the ground Olivera's foreign helper appeared at the end of the street. He saw the knife and the bright red blood dripping from it and lanched himself down the street. The only thing that mattered that mattered to him was Tintin and he wasn't going to let that just slip away and be taken away by a brute of a man who just wanted to kill him to stop a riot. As Amjed turned to see the man running towards him the hard end of the man's rifle collided with with his head instantly knocking him unconscious. Amjed collapsed limply onto the ground and as the man threw his gun to the side, he skidded onto his knees beside the man he had come to save.

Pulling Tintin into his arms he finally removed his headscarf revealing his true self, Captain Archibald Haddock.

Pressing his hand against the wound, the lack of response made him realise just how bad it was, but he had come so far to find his friend, he wasn't going to give up now.

"Tintin please, hold on, you hang in there, You hear me you hang on there, just keep breathing for me please" The Captain pleaded.

As blood continued to flow away from the wound Tintin's eyelids started to slowly close. He was tired, unable to fight the urge to slowly drift away was growing stronger and he could not ignore it any. As Tintin's eye's fluttered shut the Captain was unable to stop the tears running down his face.

"Stay with me lad! Please!"

To the east the sun finally seperated from the mountains that governed the horizon. The arabian sunrise hit the outcrops, the jewel of arabia so to speak. Passing over the intimdating peaks the rays hit the city, reflecting off every possible surface before it met the pale skin of an innocent soul close to death within the arms of his protector. Like a father the light encompassed the pair, enshrining them in unity.

**three chapters are left and I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, It means the world to me when I get this much support. And as always if you like the chapter please review. x x**


	12. How Love Wins

**Hello Again, I'm back. Thank you to everyone who reviewed especailly to the reviews in Czech and German which luckily I was able to understand, but thanks. It's nice to know that my story is attracting a range of people. This story only has a couple more chapters to go so. In this chapter the Captain and Abdullah are talking and reflecting on the events of the last few days. The name of this chapter is taken from one of my favourite christian songs How Love Wins By Steven Curtis Chapman, brilliant song.**

**x x**

**2 Days Later**

The city of Wadesdah lay silent in the early evening light. The sun was begining it's slow descent, weaving between white cotton clouds before reaching its slumber beneath the witness of the sky.

It looked as if the authrocities that had overtaken the city had never happened, now everything seemed at peace but everyone would remember the events that plauged the city days before.

In the square the Captain sat in solitary, his head noticably absent of the scarf that he carried there for days. Two days had passed since Tintin's near brush with death. In a way he had been incredilby lucky, the doctor had managed to save him despite the damage and trauma that he had suffered by Amjed's hand.

A figure approached the Captain, blocking the light, making him turn his head to meet the eye's of Abdullah.

"Captain"

"Hello Abdullah"

There was a slight pause as Abdullah sat down beside the Captain.

"How is Tintin?" Abdullah asked softly

"Lucky to be alive, another centimetre to the left and..."

The Captain paused, taking a deep breath before he continued.

"I just wish he would wake up. Its been two days, two whole days"

The Captain was close to tears, just thinking about it.

" Abdullah what happened to him? There's whip wounds on his back, burn marks and incisions on his arms and legs that look deliberate, not to mention the bruises upon his face"

"When Tintin was arrested Bab El Ehr ordered for him to be flogged, publically"

The Captain was stunned. He couldn't believe that they could punish someone who hadn't even commited a crime.

"It was Amjed who did the rest" Abdullah continued.

"But why Abdullah?"

"We don't know. Olivera said that Amjed wanted Tintin gone to prevent a riot"

"How is Olivera?" The Captain asked, remembering the way he had found him.

"He's getting there. It may be a while before he's back on his feet"

The Captain sighed heavily, placing his head into his hands.

"This could have been a lot worse, It could have potentionally ended in a bloodbath if Bab El Ehr hadn't given up. What'll happen to Amjed and Bab El Ehr?"

"Both of them have been jailed but Amjed will be punished, I assure you"

There was a long pause between the pair as the Captain thought about his journey to this particular moment.

"Abdullah, I'm sorry"

"What for?" Abdullah asked, confused as to what he was apologizing for.

"I should never have doubted you, the way you handled the situtation, no one could have done it better.

Abdullah couldn't help but smile at the Captain. The last time they met was when he was younger and wilder. The Captain was happy to see that the young prince was growing into a mature responsible adult.

"You've come a long way from calling me Blistering Banacles"

Abdullah's smile widerned as he remembered the fond memories of Marlinspike Hall from his childhood when his father had sent him there for protection. Only now did he understand the reasons why. He had leant a lot in these past few years, realising that his wild ways would lead him down him a dark path if they continued.

"There comes a time when you need to take a stand for what you believe in. We all have to grow up eventually"

The Captain smiled at the response he had recieved.

"You've done a good job"

"Thanks Captain"

xx

**If you like the chapter please review. The next chapter is a bit teary so I'm giving everyone a warning now. Sorry it was a bit short. **


	13. Below Eastern Skies

**Yes, Finally. I'm sorry this took so long but I've been busy with assignments and this chapter has been missing for about four months so I'm glad I finally found it. Ghost in The Mirror will be getting updated soon so watch out for that and so will Lieder Der Freiheit. This is the final installment for this tale so I hope everyone has enjoyed this and thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. Every review just made me want to write more and thanks for all the support. If you like this chapter please review. x**

**xx**

It had been three whole days since the stabbing and Tintin was still asleep. He has shown no signs of waking up at all and the Captain was scared that he wouldn't wake up.

At present time the sun was slowly pressing over the mountains as it rose, pushing the darkness of the night into the west. Sun rays shone through the red streaked sky, shining into every crack of darkness in the city, inculding the room that Tintin was residing in.

The Captain was curled up in the corner lightly snoring and Snowy was on the floor next to the bed fast asleep. The last two days had been hell for the pair of them. The Emir reunited with his wife and his children the previous day and as much as the Captain was happy for him he just wanted Tintin back. He had always been there to protect him and now he felt like he had let him down by not being there when Tintin had needed him most. He was like a son to him and if he lost him he wasn't sure what he would do.

As the sun hit Tintin's face his eyelids twicthed slightly then slowly fluttered open. He squinted as the sun obscured his vision. He wasn't sure where he was at first, pulling himself up he gazed around the room untill his eye's settled on the beauty of the sunrise. Slowly manovering himself round, he lowered his feet onto the floor wincing slightly as they hit the floor. His entire body ached and as he looked down at himself he paused as he saw the scar that had formed where he had been stabbed. Pulling himself onto his feet he gasped at the pain that ignited through his body. Breathing in deeply he grit his theeth and slowly walked over to the balcony, doing his best not to stumble and fall.

"Please tell me i'm not dreaming" Tintin whispered.

The outside world looked so different to the way it looked three days ago. The city looked renewed, as if an evil dark curse had been lifted and destroyed and then replaced with everlasting light. The sight made Tintin wonder if he had died and drifted to paradise. His control suddenly slipped causing him to fall onto his knees. At that very moment the Captain woke up and immediatly rushed to him, helping him back onto the bed. At that moment the Captain was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life.

Tintin was so close to tears, he couldn't believe the scene that was unfolding before his very eye's. The Captain had come for him, he was here. No other feeling in the world could compare to the happiness that was flooding through his viens.

"Captain?" He gasped. " H..H..how did you..."

The Captain cupped Tintin's cheeks with his hands running his thumb across his cheek. He couldn't hide his smile.

"It's so good to see you lad" He exclaimed, smiling broadly. The smile seemed to reach his eye's.

Tintin couldn't hold it in anymore and within seconds he burst into uncontrolable tears.

"Hey, Whats wrong" The Captain softly asked.

"It's my fault, this is all my fault" He bubbled.

"Whatever do you mean lad?"

"I should have told you where I was going" Tintin continued trying to push away the tears.

"Tintin" The Captain softly said, "You don't need to worry about that"

The Captain pulled him into a tight hug, a tight protective hug at that and Tintin didn't want this moment to end.

"The only thing that matters is you. You're safe now"

Tintin snuggled into the Captain, savouring the close contact.

Tintin had been very lucky and the Captain knew that. If he had died he didn't know what he would have done. The Captain could feel tears pressing against his eyes and before he knew it he couldn't stop the tears.

"I thought I'd lost you lad"

"If it wasn't for Olivera I..." Tintin suddenly paused and his mind flashed back to the moment Amjed peirced Olivera with his knife.

"Oh no... Olivera!"

"It's alright Tintin, he's alive, he's alright"

"Thank goodness" Tintin breathed.

"Blistering banacles Tintin, you get yourself into some scrapes" the Captain exclaimed.

"Just my luck I suppose" Tintin replied, pushing back the tears. "How did you manage to find me?"

The Captain explained how he had gone to the country with a bad feeling that Tintin was in trouble. He had managed to find the Emir's men and during that time he remet Abdullah. Abdullah had told him about what had happened to Tintin and that he was with Olivera.

"It hurt me so much that Amjed had inflicted so much pain on you, I had to do something"

"If it weren't for you I'd be dead by now" Tintin said softly.

"You're like a son to me lad, I would never abandon you, never"

He brought him back into a tight hug and only then did he feel truly safe. Suddenly Snowy bounded onto the bed and jumped into Tintin's lap, licking his face. Tintin hugged in Snowy, relishing the feel of his soft fur upon his skin. Finally they were safe and sound below eastern skies.


End file.
